Comedy World: The Movie
'''Comedy World: The Movie '''is an 2015 American-British film. It is based on the Comedy World TV series. (PizzaPizza99's version). It was released on March 20, 2015 by Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, GoAnimation, and Chattterbox Productions. This movie is rated PG for mild language and violence. Plot A very evil and intelligent professor named Dr. Knows-a-Lot wants to put an end to cartoons with his GIANT eraser. It's up to the two plucky heroes, Eric and PC Guy, to save the cartoon world before it's too late. While their hometown, Lakeside City, is in serious danger, PC Guy and Eric invite their schoolfriends and go on a quest to rescue cartoons coming from an end. While they're on the way to Dr. Knows-a-Lot's evil lair, they get into massive havoc. Cast * TigerMario2002: as Eric, PC Guy, Dr. Knows-a-Lot, Match Boy, Match Man, Match child, Match Baby, Stickguy, Stickcop #1, Stickcop #3, Stickcop #5, Sylvester, Sylvester Jr, Tweety Bird, Wil E. Coyote, Ralph E. Wolf and Sam Sheepdog, The Road Runner, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Woody Woodpecker, Mac and Tosh, Rocky and Mugsy, Hubie and Bertie, Hippety Hopper, Marc Antony and Pussyfoot, Cecil Turtle, Barnyard Dawg, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Gossamer, Pepé Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Porky Pig, Private Snafu, Penelope Pussycat, Sniffles, Tasmanian Devil, Two Curious Puppies, Beaky Buzzard, The Crusher, Willoughby the dog, Count Blood Count, Speedy Gonzales, Slowpoke Rodriguez, King Arthur, Sir Osis of Liver, Sir Loin of Beef, Gerry the Idgit Dragon, Treasury Director, Judge, Clancy, O'Hara, Cops, Clarence (B.A. Bird), Cats in B.A, Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs, Reporter Dog, Lawyer, Narrator, Satan, Sir Hancelot, Robot 3PO, Beanstalk Giant, Elvis Gorilla, Rover, Hassan, Genie, Hugo The Abominable Snowman, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Babs' Mother, Big Boo, Emily Duff, Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer, Gogo, Furrball, Little Beeper, Byron Basset, Uncle Stinky, Vinnie, Mac Duff, Cool Cat, Shropshire Slasher, Casino Cat, Pete Puma, Colonel Rimfire, Pat Diggins, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, little kindegardeners in the school, Giggles, and Chip and Dale * Jim Cummings as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Healthcliff, Stickcop #2, Stickcop #4, Stickcop #6, Rusty old car, Running Child #1, Running Child #3 * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Weasels, James Jown * Frank Welker as Garfield, Jimmy the Barking Dog * Dee Bradley Baker as Talking Dog #1, Talking Dog #2, Klaus the fish, Running Child #2, Running Child #4 Production The movie was announced by Chatterbox Productions, a company that works on the TV show, at the 2014 Comic Con. Chatterbox staff began developing and wrote out ideas during spring 2014. The original plot was that Eric and PC Guy went inside a Match Boy and Match Girl comic book, but it sounded "too much like a TV special". "We came up with twenty or more plots," Gary Sauls said, the creator of the show. "We didn't want theaters to be empty. When a minute passed by, ideas kept getting better and better." Release The film is scheduled for a release "somewhere around" early 2015. On July 4, 2014, a theaterical trailer was released during commercial breaks on Toon Kids and Super Channel. On August 25, 2014, two short movie clips were released on YouTube, Vimeo, and Yahoo! Movies. Sequel A sequel was annouced due to the success of the film. It was also announced that the film will have an all musician cast starring rappers like J. Cole, Snoop Dogg, Soulja Boy, Chris Brown, Dr. Dre, Eminem, and more! Trivia *This is the second Comedy World movie, after the 2003 film, The Comedy World Movie. PizzaPizza99 said there "might be" a sequel in the upcoming future. *This movie will be mixed with many themes, such as Lil Peepz and Cartoon Classics. *It has been announced many infamous cartoon characters from different shows will make minor appearances. *Some video game characters will make cameos, also. *TigerMario2002: will star in the film doing most male characters' voices. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:PG Rated Movies Category:2015 Films Category:Non official movies Category:Non-official movies Category:Non official movie Category:Non-official movie